Missed
by Sisco
Summary: KakaIru, NaruIru. Kakashi wakes up in the hospital after a dangerous mission and finds out who Iruka's new lover is. Sequel to ZheM's Still!


Missed

By: Sisco

This was written as a sequel to ZheM's_ Still. _Meh…maybe it's my unwillingness to refuse that it's the end for Kakashi. X3

-M-M-M-

Kakashi ran and ran, his blood spilling heavily down his leg and onto the branches, leaving an easy trail for his enemy. He could distinctly see the flashes of close ranged weapons clashing together.

He landed on a branch and extended his chakra to seek the enemy that was obviously trailing after him. He pressed his fingers against the nose of his mask to appear distracted, and then…it was over. The enemy fell to the forest floor, blood splaying like rain from his neck.

It suddenly went deadly silent and he could hardly make out the flares of chakra from his comrades, but they were still there. He sighed in strained relief. He suddenly felt so tired and his vision blurred into an image of Iruka standing before him and smiling at him lovingly. He tried to reach out to touch his face, but the ground had given way and he was falling away from what used to be his life. _Iruka…_

"Kakashi? Kakashi? I'm here…Wake up." The voice was so soft, pleading. It was what he was always used to waking up to in the mornings and the gentle kisses that usually followed…but they never did. Not this time, and never after.

Kakashi opened his eyes hesitantly, afraid that he may actually be in hell. He cringed when he felt a cool hand rest on his forehead and looked up. "Iruka," he asked unsurely, as if the apparition would vanish just by calling _his_ name.

It smiled. It didn't vanish and it didn't look like it was on the verge to. "Iruka." He said louder this time, testing his theory. He was a bit surprised when the form leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Hai," Iruka whispered. "It's me. Definitely not a figment of your imagination," he stated as if reading Kakashi's mind. "I'm so glad you're alright…" His expression suddenly turned stern, tears threatening to spill. "You big idiot! I can't believe you would go on a mission when you were injured… You… You could have…"

Kakashi moaned softly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I…thought about it… I couldn't stand the thought of living without you… But then…I had to remind myself that you would be hurt if I were to die. Even though we're not together anymore…I'll always love you."

Iruka bit his lip to keep himself from verbally abusing his former lover. "Kakashi…" he whispered affectionately. What was he supposed to say now? That they could never be together again? That he should just stop loving him before he _did _get himself killed? He chuckled softly, his voice breaking as he spoke again. "You're…going to destroy yourself if you keep this up." He gasped when he felt a tight grip on his wrist that pulled him down into the other's lap. "Kakashi! Your injury!"

The silver-haired jounin smiled weakly as he pressed his ear against Iruka's chest, ignoring the protest, and listened closely to the heartbeat. It started out as erratic, probably near the point of panicking from his forceful treatment of the chuunin, but then it started to slow into its regular, relaxed rhythm. He would definitely miss this. It was his comforting tool when he couldn't fall to sleep after a bad dream.

Iruka sighed as he wrapped his free hand around the Kakashi's neck and massaged him tenderly. He buried his nose into the silver locks, catching the strong scent of hospital and soap. And he was suddenly reminded why he had loved this man… No, he _still _did love him. He looked up after hearing the other say something inaudible. "What," he asked softly.

"I'm going to miss holding you like this," Kakashi repeated, his embrace tightening as the other hugged him around the neck, fingers tightening into his hair. He nuzzled Iruka's throat, smiling when he heard a soft giggle and looked up at the softened features of his former lover's features. Tears spilled down Iruka's cheeks, dripping from his chin and onto his hospital gown. He reached up attentively and wiped the salt droplets away with his thumbs.

Iruka coughed on a sob as he looked up at Kakashi. "You're not making this easy for me."

Kakashi smiled winningly. "I never do. I never will," he chuckled and winced as the other tugged on a tuft of his hair in warning. He brought his head back down to Iruka's chest and listened intently. "Whoever won your love…he's going to be a lucky man." He could feel the other tense. But for some reason, he knew it wasn't from his words, but more from the fact that there was another presence in the room. It was familiar, even after all these years. He reluctantly released Iruka to peer over his shoulder at the rigid blonde standing in the doorway, a forced grin pressed against his lips. _So…It's Naruto. _Kakashi had to restrain himself from smirking at the confused expression on the young man's face. He couldn't stand for Iruka to be upset with him right now.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat before murmuring a 'hello' to the Copy-nin, but didn't make any movements of approaching them. He seemed content with just standing there, as far away from Kakashi as possible. "Iruka, I have to go on another mission. I should be back next week." He shifted nervously from one foot to the other as he watched Iruka slide from Kakashi's lap to approach him.

"Be careful," Iruka smiled lovingly before hugging Naruto tightly and giving him a leisurely kiss.

There was a blissful expression on the blonde's face, foretelling what was to come if he came home unharmed. He gave Iruka a chaste kiss on his neck and reveled in the pleasured laughed before pulling away to leave.

"He's perfect for you," Kakashi sighed.

This time, Iruka did tense at his words. "He's there for me in ways that you never were, Kakashi," he whispered dejectedly. "And I don't know how it happened, but he confessed his love to me…when he was drunk... All this happened during your mission. I'm…"

"Don't say it, Iruka! I know you're not sorry. Not really," Kakashi growled as he folded his hands behind his head for extra cushioning. "Naruto… I trust him to take care of you… Better than I did anyway. He's a good choice." A shadow hid the hurt in his eyes. "I'll see you later, Iruka-san." _I love you. Please, don't do this to me. _

Iruka stared at his former lover, as if aching to reach out and hold him again. "G-Goodbye, Kakashi-san. I hope to see you well when we meet again." _You don't know how much it hurts to see you like this. But I'll always love you, my dear Kakashi. _Iruka turned away from the silver haired nin and left the room.

Kakashi waited until he couldn't feel the other's chakra in the hospital anymore, even though his own was brushing against it, as if trying to desperately to yank it back. "Goodbye…Iruka."

Owari


End file.
